


The Fortunate In The Unfortunate

by Madiedie



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedie/pseuds/Madiedie
Summary: It’s a normal day at your fancy institute when all of a sudden, during Mr. Shelby’s class, you hear a scream which will lead to a series of events. Is Mr. Shelby’s suspicious fondness off you enough to save you? Or is it just that, suspicious..?This is a Tommy Shelby X Reader Teacher-Student one shot with smut so if you can’t handle smut or if that is not what you’re looking for I suggest skipping this one.First fic ever written by me, also English is not my first language so my apologies for any spelling errors. Enjoy!
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Fortunate In The Unfortunate

It was a slow and somber autumn day in Birmingham. There was a slow, warm breeze outside and the leaves were starting to turn. It was a morning like any other but today, I took the time to enjoy the little things. I was in English class, listening to my autumn playlist, the one that really knows how to catch those vibes, and took my surroundings in.

Everything seemed to be surrounded in a warm, amber filter and time seemed to have stopped. No one else was outside, except for the school’s handyman, Harri.

“Y/N..”

I took out one of my earbuds and looked up to see my teacher staring at me.

“Yes, sir?” I answered.

Mr Shelby was a good teacher, one the few I actually respected and, usually, listened to. He was a tall, and admittedly, handsome man with a proper, local Birmingham accent which was joined with a deep voice. The one that’s scary and comforting at the same time.

“Will you please pay attention like the rest of your fellow classmates, it doesn’t have to be that hard. And put your phone away as well thank-yew”

“Yes sir, sorry sir”

I put my phone in my bag and tried to pay attention.

For the remainder of the class I just did as told, so far for enjoying the little things.

The bell rang and I went to pack up my stuff when suddenly, I hear Mr Shelby calling me again. What is it with him today?

“Y/N, I have something to discuss with you and I’m afraid it’s quite serious..”

He leaned on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest and looked down to face me whilst sighing deeply.

This concerned me.

I frowned. “What is it Mr Shelby?” I asked, my hands started to sweat.

“Stay calm and try not to move too much. Someone might be watching.”

“Mr Shelby please, you’re starting to scare me.”

“Shut up and let me do the talking. There’s been a murder on school grounds, everyone is being kept in the dark to avoid mass panic.”

“Everyone except me it seems, why?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up? Now I’m telling you because I want you to be careful.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir. Why would you do that? Why not any other student?”

He paused for a moment, looking at me with a new expression. It was intense.

“You can leave now Y/N, you have other classes to attend.” He said sternly while standing up and walking to behind his desk.

“But sir-!” I tried to protest and get some more answers out of him, but it was useless.

“No, we’re done here. I can’t tell you anything else.” He mumbled while at the same time fumbling with some papers, ignoring me any further.

It was useless to try and get any other answers out of him so I grabbed my things and left, feeling on edge and overwhelmed.

What a bloody bomb to drop on someone like that! Who the fuck would even think of sharing that with another person?! ‘Oh yeah by the way there’s a fucking body on the school’s grounds but pleeease do go on about your day of focus and learning.’ What an arsehole!

Okay Y/N, focus. What’s up next? Ugh, social studies in-

My thought was interrupted by a high pitched shriek coming from the teachers lounge.

I dropped my bag and started running towards the screaming.

As I came closer it appears I wasn’t the only one.

The entrance of the teachers lounge was surrounded by people, almost squashing each other to see the action.

“OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE MAKE ROOM!”

I looked up and saw our chemistry teacher Miss Chan together with the biology teacher Mr Chakrabarti guiding the principal towards the action.

“EVERYONE STAND BACK OR I WILL SEE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU DURING DETENTION!” the principal yelled, smart move.

Then the door flung open and only some could get a glimpse of what was happening inside.

“OH MY GOD THERE’S A BODY!” someone yelled.

My heart stopped. Panic arose.

Could this be the same one Mr Shelby was telling me about? Or was this a second victim?

My head was spinning and I was starting to feel more nauseous by the second, when suddenly I feel someone grab my shoulders. I flinch and turn around to face Mr Shelby, his face close to mine as he whispers something. “Come with me, I’ll take ye somewhere safe.” I obliged.

He grabbed my hand and led me to an empty classroom on the other side of the building, not his own.

“Stay here and don’t come out until I come back, understood?”

“Where are you going?” I asked, already panicking about being left alone. Safe my arse!

“I’m going to assist the other teachers containing the situation. Now be a good girl and do as you’re told.”

That last part made my stomach flutter and before I knew it, he had left the classroom, actually leaving me behind. What am I supposed to do now?!  
I can’t just stay here and wait for the killer to come after me! This is exactly how the other body was found.  
No, stop, calm yourself Y/N, you’re not a body yet. Yet.

I kept staring at the clock, it’s been half an hour and still no sign of Mr. Shelby. There was nothing much to do except wait. I left my phone in my jacket which is still in Mr. Shelby’s classroom so that wasn’t an option for entertainment. Wait. I have been left alone in a classroom without a phone while a murderer is running around, I am so going to die.

I decided that I wasn’t going to wait any longer and try to get my phone back.  
The school was quiet, almost as if no one was left in the entire building.  
I headed towards the classroom, my footsteps following me.  
When I got there I put on my jacket and grabbed some stuff from my bag which I thought might come in handy later. The class was abandoned, except for the students stuff which had been left there in a hurry. Funny, it almost looks like they vanished on the spot.

I was grabbed my phone out of my pocket to check if I had any missed calls when suddenly, I hear screaming coming from the main entrance of the schools.

“Oh fuck.” I whisper to myself.

I started sprinting towards the screaming people, which had started to multiply by the second. Straight on, then a left, second right annnnd.. bingo.

What I saw was horrific.

The main hall, usually filled with chatting people and sunlight, as it was mainly made out of glass. Was now covered in a red glow and bodies hanging outside.

Luckily, I didn’t know the bodies hanging outside. But I soon realised that the people inside of the main hall did. What the hell was going on? I tried talking with some of the people there but they were all way too in shock to even answer me.

I couldn’t take the sight of the blood and bodies anymore, and decided to try and find Mr.Shelby and the other teachers.

As I was walking through the hallways, I started thinking. I have a suspect on my mind and I need tot tell someone.

There has always been this weird, silent kid in school. I always have him on at least one class but we never really talk. Daniël is his name, Daniël Matters. Basically the British version of white, trailerpark, redneck trash. He has always shown some slight indications of a violent mind that involve guns, but it was never serious enough to actually report. Or so I thought.

I had gotten so lost in my train of thoughts that I forgot to look where I was going.  
Shit. I had made a wrong turn.  
I froze in my tracks when I heard slow, loud footsteps, coming from my right.  
I looked up and saw a man with a mask standing still and looking at me with his head tilt to the side.

We made eye contact for a split second, before I started running away from him.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god this can’t be happening.” I thought. “Please Lord, if you exist, let me live!”

Tears had started blocking my sight, but I somehow still managed to find my way through the building.

I was almost out of air when I saw the door that led to the basement. Yes!! A chance to live!

With my last bits of strength I ran towards it, feeling more relieved with every step.

I grabbed the doorknob and.. yes! It’s open!

I opened the door and as quickly as I could, closed and locked it behind me after I had entered the basement.

For a moment I rested my body against the door, partly because I was tired but also because I wanted to listen if the guy in the mask was nearby.  
...nothing. Not a sound. Even the boilers seemed to have gone silent.

I ran towards one of the rooms inside of the maze that was our schools basement, but as I entered the first door that led to a hall, I felt anxious.

I entered the room through the second door when I suddenly got grabbed by two strong hands. I tried to free myself by struggling but it was no use. I was trapped.

The moment I let myself go limp I heard a familiar voice breathing down my ear.

“Now what did I tell you about doing as you’re told?”

I turned my head around to face who had grabbed me.

“Mr. Shelby!” I whispered loud.

“Happy to see me then, eh?” He smirked, still holding me tight against him.

“Couldn’t be happier.” I replied, smiling.

For a moment we stayed exactly as we were, tightly against each other, relieved we were both still alive.  
I rested my head on his chest, while he remained in the same position, only moving to bring his face closer to my hair.

In that moment, something changed in the room. We looked at each other, as if we were thinking the same thing. Gas.

The only airway in and out of the basement was through the vents, shit!

Before I got to wonder what kind of gas was entering the room, I started to feel.. hot? Yes, very. My stomach felt as though it got flipped upside down and my pussy was feeling butterflies.

Mr. Shelby could feel some of the effects as well, I noticed. Oh no, this is not good at all.

I was getting wetter by the second, feeling everything more intense than usual.  
My head had started spinning and the only things I could notice were Mr. Shelby’s strong hands on my waist and his cologne.  
God, has he always been this hot?

We stared into each other’s eyes, neither of us wanting to stop.

“Did you notice..” Mr. Shelby started, his eyes lowering to my lips, “..that your bosoms move way too much, when you breathe..”

He was talking in his sexy, low, serious voice, the one I have a weak spot for.  
I stared at his chest, rising and falling more deeply with every breath.

“I had, actually..” I was returning his low tone of voice, “was wondering when you’d notice.”

His eyes widened a bit as he looked me straight in the eye. That comment started to get him going, I could tell. His eyes got dark, almost scarily so, as he smirked and replied: “Hah, who would’ve thought that my favourite student could be so naughty?”

My heart skipped a beat. My nipples hardening and poking through my school uniforms beige sweater, while Mr. Shelby pulled me tighter against him, if that was even possible.

He slowly lowered one hand, which was going towards my dark beige skirt.  
My breathing stopped as he slipped one hand underneath it, grabbing my left cheek. I was absolutely soaking at this point, and he knew it.

He started feeling around, and I let him, a little gasp escaping from my mouth.

“This alright?” He asked.

“Mhm..” I managed to reply, not being able to control my body anymore.

Never in my life had I ever been this horny, I not only wanted him, I craved him.

The gas continued to fill the room, starting to smell sweet. I didn’t even care anymore, all I cared about was Mr. Shelby and what he would do to me.

Whilst looking Mr. Shelby in the eye, I slowly took off my jacket, letting it drop on the floor. Tension rising with every breath. The wait for something to happen was almost agonising.

I couldn’t wait any longer, I grabbed his hand and guided it from my bottom to my breast. Looking at him with a devilish smirk, as though to challenge him.

“Oh now see, that is what gets me going.” He growled.

His other hand grabbed the side of my face and he kissed me with such hunger, I could barely breathe. But with the way he handled my breast, I didn’t care.

His hand cupped my breast as two free fingers rolled around my stiff nippels. Gentle at first, but soon started getting rougher, while his lips traveled from mine, to my neck.

A moan escaped my lips.

Mr. Shelby smirked against my neck.

“Ohhh.. now you’ve done it.” He spoke in an almost rumbling tone. Turning me on even more.

He took off my sweater, exposing both of my breasts.

For a moment he stared at them, but he soon regained himself and took off his jacket, giving me a clearer view of his chest underneath his tight shirt.

His hands slipped down to take off my panties, as did mine to remove his shirt.

I had only one thought going on in my head, and that was Mr. Shelby fucking my brains out.

Mr. Shelby flipped positions so I was the one being trapped between the wall and him. The cold of the wall made my nipples protest and my legs weak.

The only things left of my uniform were my knee-high socks and skirt. Mr.Shelby only had his trousers left, which I already had started tugging at.  
I struggled with his belt but he helped me and removed it from his waist in seconds. With that gone I opened his zipper to find his rock-hard bulge behind his underwear.  
Just one more layer..

Mr. Shelby lifted me up by my waist and placed his hips against mine, kissing me fiercely and I kissed back.

“How I’ve been able to resist you all this time has never been more of a mystery to me than right now at this moment.” He said while stroking my cheek.

“God, you are so deliciously innocent.. and now, all mine.”

“Mr. Shelby..” I started teasing, “..if it’s my innocence you’re after, I’m afraid I must disappoint.”

“You? Disappoint? Never, but regarding your ‘inncocence’, that will have completely disappeared after I’m done with you.”

Those words alone almost made me cum.

He lowered his trousers and underwear, revealing his long, hard, throbbing cock.

He placed me right above it and before I knew it, his head was poking at the entrance, begging to be let in.

He looked at me for a last approval, and when given, smiled and lowered me onto him, giving him the opportunity to enter.

My head jerked back and my chest leaned forward as Mr. Shelby’s cock began sinking deeper and deeper into me.  
His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment before he regained himself and started a slow, but steady pace

“Ah.. ah.. yes.. oh my god yes!” I exclaimed.

“Hmm so you like that, huh? Well then why don’t you moan a little louder for daddy?”

With my pussy throbbing from that comment, I did as told. And with that, the stroking turned into pounding, the heavy breathing into panting and with every stroke I got louder, almost screaming his name.

“Oh yes.. daddy, yes!”

That comment made him slow down, making me beg for more.

“No, no please daddy, I need you so bad, please don’t stop.”

“Oh I won’t stop now, you’ve been such a good girl. No i’m going to do something else to you, but you’ve got to promise me you won’t make a sound until I say say, okay Y/N?”

I shut up immediately, nodding my head with great urgency.

He lifted me off of him and spread his coat out onto the floor, laying me on top of it.

He started kissing me from my neck, to my chest, making a little stop at my nipple, onto my belly and ending at my pussy.  
But before he continued, he looked me straight in the eye, smirked, and said:

“Now remember what I said, not a sound or I’ll have to punish you..”

I nodded in agreement, but before he could see it, he was already devouring my clit with his tongue.  
I wanted to scream, the way he sucked and licked me was so intense I couldn’t even think. My head was spinning and feeling light as air, making me only able to focus on Mr. Shelby’s tongue between my legs. The way it felt cannot be properly described with words, but ‘fucking euphoric’ are the only words I could think of which could come even close.  
I was gripping his coat and mentally begging for mercy as I came closer to finishing.

He stopped and started to come up, hovering over me.

“See what a good girl you are? Now I’m going to need you to stay silent for just a bit longer..” he groaned.

He entered again. Slipping in easily with one motion.

“Oh this will do quite nicely..” he said with an evil grin on his face.

My eyes widened in wonder about what he was going to do to me, but at the same time I blushed because I had never been this wet before, and it seemed as though Mr. Shelby knew this somehow.

As Mr. Shelby decided upon an agonisingly slow pace, he lowered one hand down, making his thin play with my clit whilst he continued sliding in and out, at an impossible slow pace.  
I wanted to die right there, I couldn’t moan or scream, I couldn’t move, and I had basically gone limp apart from my arms who were going around his back, my nails scratching open his back. I couldn’t take it any more.

When he started sucking my nipples as well, I lost it and let out a loud moan.

Mr. Shelby stopped immediately with everything and looked me dead in the eye.

“I told you not to make a sound, didn’t I, Y/N?” A tone of playful disappointment in his voice.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take it anymore, please forgive me Mr. Shelby.”

He shook his head.

“It seems you want to be punished.. so punishment you get.”

He flipped me around so that I was laying on my stomach, grabbed my arms and held them both tightly in one hand.

“Please daddy..”

I looked back with that final plea, just in time to see him ripping off my skirt, exposing my bottom.

“I told you.”

He then smacked my cheeks, hard.

“Ah!”

I’ve never had this kink before but now that Mr. Shelby was the one doing it, I did not mind at all.

It seemed he was done after a lot more slaps and with his free hand, lifted my hips up to his level and, without a waring, slammed his cock into me. Earning a moan so loud, it was almost a scream.  
He then started hammering me from behind, letting go of my arms which I used to attempt to stabilise myself.

I felt I was getting closer, and I assumed Mr. Shelby was too judging from his ragged breathing and louder grunts.

“Mr.. Shelby... i’m...”

Before I could finish my sentence I came, hard. I screamed it out as my pussy started throbbing when I finally went limp. Mr. Shelby followed directly after me, exclaiming his pleasure by grunting my name.

He fell on top of me as we both couldn’t move any more. The heat coming off of his body was as comforting as it was relaxing. I felt safe and even a small sense of a natural high.  
We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Happy and content.

“You, Y/N, are a firecracker.” Mr. Shelby said panting.

I smiled and let out a small giggle.

“And you, Mr. Shelby, are the best teacher I’ve ever had.”

End.


End file.
